I Will Always Return
by BookWormsAreADyingRace
Summary: A short one-shot about what Spirit was thinking when he was took away from Rain by the falls. WARNING! This may make you cry! I cried twice when I was writing it!


**A/N: Hey! Spirit has always been my FAVOURITE film, even though I'm nearly 13 now! It **_**always **_**makes me cry, no-matter what, and I really felt like writing this! Hope you like it!**

_Disclaimer – 'Spirit – Stallion of the Cimarron' belongs to Paramount Pictures – not me. No copyright issues or infringement is intended._

_I Will Always Return_

The young stallion whinnied in despair as he stood next to Rain's limp body lying by the falls. Her chest was heaving with every breath she took and her nostrils were flaring in a desperate attempt to reach more air. Her mane clung to her slender neck due to the previous rescue attempt and she reached out, trying to reach Spirit.

He whinnied in response, a desperate, love driven sound, and reached down to touch his muzzle with hers. He felt her heavy breath tickle his nose and he slowly reached down to nuzzle into the crook of her back, to reassure the injured mare.

With his aching limbs screaming in protest, Spirit slowly lay down on all fours and huddled into Rain, attempting to spread what little warmth he had to her shivering body. She couldn't die, she just couldn't. He loved her with every piece of his soul and losing her would break him. She was what completed him, the final jigsaw piece of his life. Losing her would be like losing a part of him-self.

As Rain closed her eyes he began to worry and nudged her gently with his head to make sure that she wasn't gone. She gave a small noise of reassurance and rested her head against his well-muscled shoulder.

As he comforted the weak mare, Spirit didn't notice the small group of two-legged's that came galloping up to them. As he heard the distant patter of hooves Spirit looked up with wild eyes and snorted in anger when he saw who had dared interrupt him in this intimate moment.

The men began shouting things to each-other, things that Spirit didn't understand. One of them gestured to Rain, and a two-legged opposite him shook his head slowly, but Spirit stayed with her and glared at them, making him-self seem as threatening as possible.

Spirit could see with his keen eye-sight, that the men had ropes. His heart sank. Ropes most definitely meant that they were for either him… or Rain. He definitely wasn't going to let that happen.

Suddenly, the air was a mass of carefully thrown ropes and Spirit whinnied in anger when he found that they had managed to restrain him. As the ropes around him tightened and pulled him away from Rain, she looked up and craned her neck to try to reach him.

The pair made desperate noises of goodbye as Spirit was dragged away. Ignoring the pain that took over his tired legs, Spirit dug his heels into the ground, tearing up mud and grass as he did so. They men merely pulled even harder on the heavy ropes, causing them to bite into the struggling stallion's withers and chest, drawing blood.

But Spirit still didn't give in. He thrashed his head around as he was forcefully pulled away from Rain and kicked at the two-legged's surrounding him. He didn't understand why they were taking him away from his Rain. It just wasn't fair.

In one last desperate attempt to reach Rain, Spirit called out to her and she returned his call with a weak whinny. His whole body was aching by now and his chest was screaming in agony where the ropes had rubbed against his skin. As the men pulled him away from the injured mare, Spirit's heart broke. He would never see Rain again.

That's why, when he was pushed into a rusty old carriage along with some other horses he knew, he didn't do anything. He refused food, he refused their comfort and most of all, refused to give up. He was going to find her, because deep inside his heart, he knew. He _knew_she was still alive, Rain was a fighter. If Rain had died, she wasn't the Rain he had grown to love.

As he looked out of the small gap in the carriage, he looked up to the stars. His mane blew wildly around his head and the cold wind bit his nose but he ignored the lack of warmth. He thought about Rain. He thought about how beautiful she was, he thought about where she was right now and he thought that she was still alive.

If Rain was still alive, then Spirit wasn't giving up. He would search for her if he had to go to hell and back because he had made her a promise he could never break, a promise that he would keep until his dying breath. A promise that he _knew_ he would fulfil.

_I will always return…_

xXxXx

**So, was it good? Did I make you cry? I cried at least twice when I was writing it! If you enjoyed it why not leave me a little note before you press that back button?**


End file.
